Run Away Little Boy Blues
by tania15
Summary: Rewrite of the episode 'run away little boy'. What if there was a side of Dean that no one knew about. And what if that side was brought out at a certain play rehersal.
1. fear

On a starry night in the town of Stars Hollow, inside Ms Patty's dance studio, a play is being rehearsed. Romeo and Juliet, a classic tale of love and death, a tale which applied more often to life then one may think.

The group of six chiltonites were practising the death scene while their Juliet's boyfriend watched. Jealousy of their Romeo, Tristan Dugrey, had driven the boy, Dean Forrester, here. He kept an angry eye on Tristan as the play progressed.

Rory Gilmore, Juliet, was lying on her back with Tristan sitting beside her as he spoke his lines.

"Here's to my love… O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick… huh, line."

He said to an overly irritated Paris Gellar who was just about ready to explode.

"Thus with a kiss I die. How hard is that to remember?"

"Thus with a kiss I die. Right. And then I kiss her, right?"

"Yes you say, thus with a kiss I die, then you kiss her and die."

As Tristan looked at the agony on Dean's face he could not help a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Why are you smiling? Do you think this is a joke? The performance is tomorrow."

"Wait tomorrow? Oh my god! I totally missed it the first 47 times you said it."

He replied sarcastically.

"I warned you. I am not going to fail this because of you. I will replace you with Brad in a second."

"Dear god, no." The petrified boy could only say.

"Can we just get through this scene? Please."

Said Rory with boredom in her voice.

"Fine but yell line once more, and your out."

"Start memorizing." Paris ordered Brad.

"O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Tristan was leaning into Rory but stopped short of the kiss. Instead he turned his head towards Dean and soon after pulled back looking towards Paris.

"What?"

"It's just… with this being our last kiss, it makes me think about our first kiss. You know at the party."

"What?" Rory sat up straight with a start.

"Lie down your dead." Paris ordered while Louise could only reply.

"We all are."

"You remember the kiss..." Tristan continued "in act one at the capulets masked party."

"What about it." Paris retorted rather annoyed.

"I was trying to think of something that would make this kiss as special."

"Tristan." Rory pleaded.

"I thought she could cry."

"What?"

"She's dead. Your dead. Lie down."

"But that's the beauty of it. No one would expect her to cry."

"I would." Dean finally spoke up and that sent Tristan over the edge.

"You know funny you should say that, cause that's exactly how I remember it going down at Madeleine's party."

"What?" Dean squeaked with outrage.

"I need to take five."

Rory hurriedly said and headed towards Dean while giving the blond Romeo a glare. Leaving behind a bewildered Madeleine, Louise, Paris and Brad. As for Tristan he was smirking from ear to ear.

"Rory what is he talking about?" Dean asked urgently and just a tad angry.

"Dean can we just go outside and talk about this."

"No. I want to know what that jerk is talking about and I want to know now Rory." He yelled in response.

Tristan's smirk slowly faltered as conscience of what he had gotten Rory into slowly took over. He didn't like bag boy and he believed that the beave wasn't good enough for her but he didn't want to get her in trouble. Trouble with Dean meant Rory being sad and he couldn't stand it when Rory was sad. Let alone her being angry at him for telling Dean about the kiss.

"Dean, please can we just-"

"NO. RORY, NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HE MEANT!"

He was screaming at her now. It was taking all of Tristan's will power not to just go over there and beat the crap out of bag boy for yelling at Rory. He knew if he did a stunt like that Rory would only hate him more.

_"What am I thinking, she already hated me long before this hole play debacle. Now at least I'll know that I cant sink any lower."_

"Look, don't be mad. But last year after you broke up with me I went to this party, and Tristan was there. This girl had just dumped him in front of everybody. And I went to find somewhere quiet to read. I ended up finding Tristan sulking on a piano bench, so we talked and then we…"

"You what?"

Dean was quickly loosing his patience as it could be seen by all. Rory had been babbling the story of the piano bench kiss in a pleading voice while she had this desperate sad face on. But the only look that Dean had was one of anger and hatred towards the blond boy.

"Kissed."

Her voice was strained, tears were covering her face. Her lower lip was quivering and her normally joyful baby blue eyes seemed only capable of reflecting despair, sadness and fear.

Tristan felt like he was gonna throw up so much his stomach couldn't take seeing Rory like that. His heart felt like imaginary strings were pulling at it. He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Rory's eyes could only helplessly watch as the look of anger on Dean's face turned into disgust. She was now seeing a side of Dean that she had never seen before. Just when she thought that she was presently seeing Dean at his worst, he got worst.

Her eyes watched as Dean's left hand slowly curled into a fist. Time seemed to be in slow motion as his arm rose up and threw his fist. It connected with its target…

Her face…

Everything started to go black for Rory as the force of the impact threw her to the ground. She forgot about everything, her surroundings, where she was, who she was, the only thing she knew was fear. The fear that her attacker would hit again.

Her fear was justified as she looked up to see Dean's leg pulling back in preparation to kick her in the stomach. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow to hit her…


	2. the accident

But it never came…

She slowly opened her eyes to see what was keeping her attacker from pulverising her. Confusion overslept her as she saw him on the floor wrestling with a blond boy. The blond seemed to be winning without much trouble.

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts as three pairs of hands gripped her at the same time. Still confused and disoriented she tried to wiggle her way out of their grip. But she felt too weak and they not only outnumbered her but also seemed to be stronger.

She finally managed to see the faces that belonged to the three mysterious pairs of hands.

They were girls, and all three of them had worry written all over their faces. They seemed familiar, it was only then that it hit her.

Chilton. Romeo and Juliet. Play. Paris. Madeleine. Louise. Stars Hollow. Miss Patty's dance studio. Rehearsal. Dean watching. Yelling. Piano bench. Tristan. Kiss. Angry boyfriend. Punching her…

Somehow these thoughts couldn't make sense to Rory. Dean was the perfect boyfriend, safe, fun, polite and romantic. Albeit sometimes a little too jealous for his own good. But not enough for this. Not enough to hurt her physically. He wouldn't, he couldn't, and it was just simply impossible.

Rory was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that her three female classmates had dragged her halfway into the studio, away from the still fighting boys.

Brad was so frightened by the turn of events that he had somehow managed to stumble on everything. He had single handily managed to brake, shatter, push and destroy the natural order of the studio in his haste to try and escape.

Madeleine seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. She was hysterical, she kept moving her eyes from Rory's now bruising face to the fight still going on in the very corner of the entrance.

Paris, normally composed, organised and usually the first one to react to events, seemed unable to at the present time. She was fidgeting while frantically looking around for something. But no one seemed to be able to figure out what.

Louise had managed to keep her head in the heat of the moment. Which was rather odd considering her mind tended to always go towards clothes or her latest boy toy and what she would do with him the next day. She was presently trying to find something cold to press against Rory's face hoping it would reduce the swelling.

As for Tristan, well, he was rather busy working on pummelling Dean to a bloody pulp. He wanted to go check on Rory but each time he tried to, Dean would take the chance to tackle him. And so the fight would resume but it was always the same, Dean was never able to gain the upper hand. His threat of killing Tristan at the dance last year now seemed nothing more but a bluff and an empty threat.

Dean on the other hand did not have any profound realisation or seemed to be aware of the trouble he caused at all. All he wanted was revenge on this rich blond haired playboy, he also had the undying need to go and finish punishing Rory for her unfaithfulness. Maybe afterwards she would learn her lesson and not try to deceive him with such evil things again. He did not care that he had hurt her physically, he just wanted to show her what happens when she runs around like a whore you buy on the streets and screws the boy who is presently beating the crap out of him.

Finally Rory managed to regain her senses and try as they might Paris, Madeleine and Louise were unable to keep her from getting up on her feet and heading towards Dean and Tristan.

Rory was gonna try to stop the fight, figuring that Dean hitting her was just an accident, that he had gotten carried away with his jealousy and that he would promise that it would never happen again. Truth be told she was quite angry with Tristan. He was the one who was behind all this. If he hadn't opened his big mouth than none of this would of happened. Dean would never have hit her and he wouldn't be mad at her.

She knew that she was making excuses and that the reality of it was that Dean had probably meant to hit her. But she couldn't believe that. She was stuck on the side of Dean that she knew and not the one that had just surfaced. The sweet, sensitive, secure, happy Dean. Not the jealous, furious, mean and ragging Dean, which was included in the package. Plus her throbbing head wasn't helping her to think clearly either.

Slowly but surely she advanced the still struggling boys and without a warning she yelled.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!"

Like on command everyone and everything had frozen to the spot. Brad had stopped stumbling over things. Paris had frozen on the spot while going threw her bag searching for her missing object or whatever it was. Madeleine was now staring at Rory alone, instead of shifting her face back towards the fight. Louise had dropped the ice pack she had managed to find and stared at Rory also.

Miraculously enough her cry to stop had even managed to still both Tristan and Dean also. Tristan had a bloodied up nose and a small gash on his lower lip but that was nothing compared to the dark haired teen also known as her boyfriend. His nose was bleeding so much that it had managed to draw a blood line all the way down to his shirt. He already had a fat lip and two bruises on his neck and one on his left cheek. He also had one hell of a black eye. Both of them were staring at her, Tristan's fist in the air ready to punch him again and Dean lying on the floor trying to head bump Tristan in the stomach.

Rory was about to say something but Dean, being as cowardly as he is and out of options, took advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction and finished off the head butt. This effectively knocked Tristan to the ground and before he could get up Dean started to kick Tristan repeatedly in the stomach.

Rory rushed forward trying to pry Dean off of Tristan so he could calm down, think reasonably and become once again the boy she knew. It half worked, for he had stopped kicking Tristan but had instead turned his fury towards her.

Without warning Dean took Rory by the shoulders painfully and pinned her against the wall, pushing her upwards so that her feet could barely touch the ground. He was hurting her badly, he knew it, she knew it, and everybody knew he was enjoying it greatly.

Tristan wanted to hurt bag boy more than ever, to make him let go of his Mary and make him wish that his parents hadn't even conceived him. But he couldn't, he could barely breath, Dean must of cracked something with his endless attacks and kicks. But it didn't matter, the blond was forcing himself back up, even if his body had yet to recover from it's beating.

Rory could feel her bones cracking under the pressure. Not enough to break them but enough to send a strong wave of pain threw out her entire body. However what hurt the most was Dean's eyes. The eyes of the boy that she had some what learned to love? Though she had confessed so under the pressure of loosing him, she had never truthfully known if she had meant any of the words that she had uttered on that hot afternoon summer day when she had exited Chilton with Tristan in toe trying pitifully to get her to agree to go to PJ Harvey's with him.

But now she knew that she hadn't meant anything that day. She hadn't meant that she loved him, sure she was rather fond of him, but fondness is not enough for love. And she hadn't meant that she hated Tristan, she had only said so to appease to Dean more. And it had worked.

But now she wished she hadn't, for the look in Dean's eyes said everything. He was gonna make her pay for a crime she had not committed. Sure she had kissed Tristan but only after the break up. That didn't seem to matter to Dean as Rory saw the furry, the rage and the disgust in his eyes raise to a level she never knew existed. She was prepared to feel physical pain but nothing of the sort came.

Dean knew her weaknesses, he knew her strengths and he wanted to destroy her to the very last piece and leave nothing but crumbs for her little blond lover boy. But he knew that that would accomplish nothing, her bruises would fade away in a matter of weeks, he wanted her to remember and fear this day for the rest of her life. And he knew how to do that, words, simple but effective in her case. Then once he would have shattered her confidence and self esteem, then and only then will he have fun by kicking the bitch around.

Rory knew what was coming by the look in his eyes. How could she not, she knew Dean better than anyone else here. She was hoping she would be wrong. But alas that was not to be as the floppy haired boy finally spoke.

"You know what Rory I cant believe I ever even liked you. I should of known you were a selfish little slut when I found out you were going to a private school."

_"Dear god please don't let him do this."_ were Rory's thoughts, but he kept on going.

"Then we go to this dance just for you and Brad Pitt wannabe here gets up in my face about you. I tell you he likes you but you ignore it. And from then on, every day it's Tristan this and Tristan that and he's so annoying, I should have known from then on. But Nooo I trusted you, I believed you, I tell you I love you and you just sit there looking at me. It should of clicked then but it didn't, so finally I go see you at school and he's with you and holding your books for you. You tell me you hate him and as the idiot I am I actually believe you. Now I find out that you kissed while you are rehearsing Romeo and Juliet. Him being the Romeo to your Juliet. So tell me Rory, for exactly how long have you been FUCKING HIM BEHING MY BACK."

Rory had trouble breathing, she was crying also. The words he said had hit her like a ton of bricks. To top it off, with each word Dean had started to slowly increase the pressure on her shoulders. Everyone was still frozen in place afraid worst would happen if they moved. Tristan however was slowly rising to his feet. He wasn't going to let Dean treat his Mary this way for much longer. All he had to do was steady himself, regain his breath. Then he could proceed to beat the crap out of bag boy.

"Since when have you been fucking him, like you were some kind of feline in heat who just cant get enough cock?"

_"That's it." _were Tristan's thoughts as he tackled Dean to the ground effectively making him release his hold on Rory. She fell to the ground with a thud but made no attempt to try to move. Her emotions over powering her as tears fell freely down her face.

This time however the fight did not resume as Dean lifted his hands over his head in silent surrender. He spoke the most horrible words he could have muttered that night.

"Don't worry dude, she's all yours. Enjoy your small town slut while you have her, cause the second a willing lap comes around she'll jump it."

Before Tristan could hit him Dean ran for his life. Deciding to deal with the jackass later, he turned towards Rory and the rest of the chiltonites.

Paris, Madeleine, Louise and Brad where still frozen in place. None of them had even moved an inch since Rory had yelled to stop.

Rory however was a different matter. She was on the floor, immobile, with tears streaking down her face freely. He slowly stepped towards her, tacking cautions so she wouldn't be frightened by him. Rory did not move.

Tristan was now standing right in front of her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. She was still inside her own little world trying to decrypt what exactly had just happened.

It wasn't until he put his hand on her back to help her up that she snapped back to reality. Rory quickly shrugged off his hand and looked up at him.

Her face was crestfallen. It was streaked with tears, her eyes were all puffy and red. Her skin was all blotchy from the fresh tears that were still leaking down her face. Despair, sadness, defeat and pain were written on her face. Usually Tristan would be disgusted and walk away when a girl would get all-emotional. But not this time, cause this time the girl was Rory Gilmore, his Mary. To him she looked like the most beautiful girl alive, even when she was crying. And then she said…

"Why? Why did you tell him? … I asked you not too but you did… Why?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard it. It came to him, in that moment and time, it felt as if a truck had crushed him into dust. This was his entire fault, he was the reason any of this had happened. He wanted to apologise, to make things right, but before he could even utter a word his pager beeped.

It was Duncan and Bowman, they were paging him for the safe job. He didn't know what to do anymore. Before he could react to either Rory or his pager the girl in question was up on her feet.

Rory wanted nothing more than just go home and forget everything. She wanted to forget so badly, because whenever she thought of the recent developments she could practically feel ice covering her body from head to toe and an odd numbness filling both her brain and her heart.

She muttered a faint "See you tomorrow." and ran for the hills. Without so much as a second glance at the others, Tristan ran after his Mary dropping his pager along the way.

He was gaining up on her fast as he kept calling out her name and told her to wait up. But as suspected she just kept on running as fast as she could go.

Then, to the corner of Tristan's left he saw something. Fear and panic filled him as he screamed one last time.

"RORY!"

But it was no use as the screeches covered up most of his cry…


	3. fate

Time seemed to pass slowly for Tristan. It was as if somebody or something was putting this entire street in slow motion.

It's funny the things you notice when your about to witness something horrible at such a close place. It's almost as if out of nowhere a hand appears and points things out at you, the simplest of things really, objects or plants that a normal person would witness everyday but without really taking notice of it. All along you've been looking at these stupid little things without really seeing them.

The clean little sidewalk, the Dooses store closed up for the night, the gazebo gleaming in all it's glory in the middle of town square. Luke's diner with it's chipped up paint sign indicating that it was a hardware store. Things that you see everyday… Well not really considering Tristan doesn't live in Stars Hollow.

But still all these stupid little things seemed to call out to him. Things that were never on his mind.

It's like you're in a trance. You can't hear anything, you can't smell. You can only watch and observe. If you were in a movie, now would be the time to cue the frogs. Tristan could practically hear them now.

_"Ribit, ribit." _

And then your eyes go back to that one thing that is causing such a meltdown. The one thing you don't want to witness but by some sick twist of fate your stuck here. Facing what might be one of your worst fears at their best.

You want to scream, kick, shout or even cry but you cant. So you try to move, try to help, try to prevent the very thing you fear from happening. But like all else you cant. Your feet are frozen in place muscles so tense that they refuse to move.

Then slowly but surely you realise that you're helpless. You can't stop this, you can't change it no matter how hard you try or want too. Fate doesn't listen to anyone no matter his or her social status or how rich they are. Fate is not greedy but free, it is not obedient but independent, it is sometimes forgiving and sometimes not so much, it is sometimes loved and sometimes hated but most of all it is sometimes good and sometimes cruel. Tristan fears he has come face to face with the later scenario.

The inevitable happens, you start torturing yourself with the what if ideas. What if you hadn't chosen Rory's group because you wanted to talk to her. What if Paris hadn't decided to rehearse in Stars Hollow? What if you hadn't gone looking for Dean on purpose? What if you had just kept that big idiotic mouth of yours shut like she asked? Would things be the same? Would you still end up witnessing this or more importantly would this still be happening.

_"Probably not."_

Then, even if you don't want it too, your mind goes back towards the one thing that caused this long chain of thoughts. You wish you could escape it, you just want it to go away. But it wont go, it never will. This painful emotion filled despair, tears and sometimes even rage. It keeps you up at night and when you finally think you've gotten rid of it, it crawls up into your bed and burns you as a reminder of more to come.

Guilt…

It's never ending and for the most part silent. It follows you without an end, you feel its claws dig into your skin until the moment you die.

Some people might try to say that it's not your fault, that you couldn't stop it or do anything to prevent it. But deep down your convinced that it is your fault and that it always will be no matter the circumstances.

You believe that it could not get any worse, that the turmoil inside of you has reached an impossible level. And of course it's in this moment that you catch her eye.

Those vibrant waters who are bluer than the sea. They look at you for only a second but that's enough. You feel as if you would double over from the pain of more guilt rushing towards you.

Your face is scrunched up into a frown, you can hardly breath. You feel as though you're about to throw up so much your stomach is turning inside out from the sight.

Like magic all sounds come back and you can hear the screeching tires, the footsteps coming from behind and then…

_Crack_

The car impacted with the soft delicate body of a girl. Your frozen on spot as always. Slowly you realise that that sound made no sense. It was as if the car had hit something solid rather then that of a soft human body.

To Tristan's great surprise it had. The red pick up truck that moments ago seemed on a collision course with Rory had somehow managed to swerve and avoid the girl just in time. By consequence it had drove into an awaiting tree.

As soon as this registered inside of his head he ran straight to the girl who was still rooted in the middle of the street from shock.

" Rory… Rory… Rory are you okay?"

The blond asked as he found himself able to move again and he reached the girl in question. But she would not answer to any of his pleas. She just stood stock still, her eyes wide with shock and fear, her skin deathly pale and lower lip trembling.

She's starring at the ground unable to make a sound or to react to the chain of events of the night. Your frantic, you keep calling her name hoping she'll respond. Your afraid to touch her just in case she's hurt or that she'll run once she sees your face. So you stay there a feet away from were she's standing calling her name and waving your hands in front of her to make her react.

She stay's still.

Your ears pick up the sound of footsteps behind you, you know you should turn around to see who is coming, to make sure bag boy didn't decide to come back for another go. But you don't.

Soon you identify the owners of the footsteps as harmless when they start screaming and screeching at the scene in front of them. Your mind labels them as Paris, Madeleine, Louise and Brad.

Threw out the commotion Rory stayed still.

Tristan had now abandoned the idea of waving his hands in front of her face. He just stayed there, face expressing concern and worry. He watched her as she kept looking at the grown with those big blue eyes of hers.

No footsteps can be heard anymore, the rest of the Chilton elite had stopped and were standing a few paces away with shocked faces. No other person had yet to show there faces, the town was quiet. The automobile that almost impacted with Rory was mostly intact. The hood was a bit crumpled but it would ride again.

The driver seemed past out, but looked scratch free. However none of that mattered, all eyes were on Romeo and Juliet standing in the middle of the street.

Tristan still had his eyes on Rory when she slowly lifted her head up and their eyes locked. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Tristan Dugrey had to watch helplessly as Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore's skin became an even paler shade of white. Her eyes slowly rolled back and the lids closed. Her legs gave out next and her body came tumbling down to the ground.

But she never hit it. The blond boy caught her before she fell. It was official Rory Gilmore just fainted and of all people Tristan was the one to catch her.

Thoughts kept swimming in the boy's head, after all fainting after almost getting hit by a car was normal. Right?

He pulled the unconscious girl closer to him with his right hand and placed his left at the base of her neck to cradle her head.

However something was wrong. Something was warm and… wet?

Curious the boy lifted his hand towards his face, it was then he saw it, leaking from her head, sliding down her neck and staining her coat and shirt. Fear gripped him at every angle leaving him gasping for breath as the others approached to see what was happening. He could only stare at it.

Blood…

Fate had a twisted sense of humor.


	4. People

**Author's note: _hey everybody, long time no update huh? I would like to apologise to you for that. I honestly did not mean to be on hiatus for so long, I just had no idea what to do anymore. I had so many twist and turns in mind for this fic I just didn't know which one I should play out. Hence the fact that I haven't updated since summer of last year. But now that summer is once again here I thought it was more then time I decided to give you people what you want from me. So here is the new chapter of Run away little boy blues. _**

****

****

**_I seriously hope you enjoy this new chapter in my story. Although I cannot say with certainty yet but I plan on updating once every week or two. (We'll see how it goes) _**

****

****

**_Anyways I really appreciate those of you who have stuck around for the following chapters even with the huge delay. _**

****

****

**_Thank you for your patience and note that every review I receive are enjoyed and appreciated greatly even if they are flamers. (Unless you threaten to kill me if I don't stop writing the story, believe it or not that happened once in another one of my fics, stupid and immature huh? And all that just because the person hated the pairing I made. ) _**

****

****

**_With nothing more to say I present to you the new chapter of my story. _**

****

And that's when the people of Stars Hollow started doing two of the things they did best.

Spying and working the rumour mill.

Towns people where peeking threw the curtains of their windows to see what exactly had caused all this commotion. Those who had a clear view of the accident hurried off to find their phones and inform their friends of the events occurring in the town square.

People where hastily starting to file out of their houses, standing near their porches and craning their necks to see what had happened exactly. The adults all seemed worried and confused, the teenagers seemed to be curious and full of energy where as the children could barely hold their heads up.

One thing was sure in this moment in time. Everybody was hoping that loved ones where unharmed. It was rather unusual for there to be any type of accident in a small town like Starts hollow. In fact the last one dated back to eleven years ago and it was nothing like this. A hot dog cart that hadn't been secured well had rolled into the street and bumped a car that was parked across from it.

The car was fine, not even a scratch on it. The only reason it had caused such a commotion at the time was because in doing so the cart had almost ran over Cinnamon, Babbettes now deceased cat.

Other than that the accidents in Stars Hollows dated all the way back before Rory was born. So it was only natural that a thing like this caused such a big reaction within the first moments of its happenings.

Although the fine folks of the town meant no harm and wanted to know what was wrong, Tristan Dugrey didn't exactly enjoy their curiosity at the moment and thought them nothing more than annoying onlookers who where sticking their noses where it didn't belong.

At that moment the thought that these people where friends of Rory's and that they where the most capable ones to take care of the girl that was presently lying unconscious in his arms had not even crossed his mind. Nor had the fact that these people had known Rory for most of her life.

The only thing that was running threw his mind at the moment was the fact that he had to bring Rory to a hospital and soon. The sight of the trail of the dark red liquid that was running down her neck was making him hysterical with worry.

But for the life of him he could not remember where he had parked his car for the time being. Not only that but his subconscious was telling that he could not just run off with her to bring her to the hospital. Though most rational thoughts where gone with the wind at the moment he still managed to remember that she had a mother that would be wondering where her kid is at and he had no way of contacting her.

He remembered reading somewhere that when a person is bleeding you need to try and stop the blood flow. Although Rory was bleeding it didn't seem abundant and was not pooling on the asphalt street. However it did not seem minor and unimportant either, it hadn't soaked threw her coat but it still left a steady stain at the top of her collar.

In Tristan's book that was a bad thing no matter how minor it seemed to other people. There was blood coming out from somewhere it shouldn't and that was enough to get him somewhat panicked about the situation at hand.

The town's people had yet to recognise whom the girl lying in the street was. The mysterious blond boy was holding her face to closely to his body. A few people who had noticed the truck and the unconscious driver had gathered around it as they tried to pry the somewhat jammed door. They wanted to get the man out and check for injuries as soon as humanly possible.

Tristan gently laid his classmate's head on his lap and hurriedly took off his coat and wrapped it around the unconscious girl. Taking off his chequered blue flannel shirt he ripped off one of the sleeves and tied it around her head.

He was contemplating how exactly he was going to relay to Rory Gilmore's mother that her daughter was on her way to the hospital when a feminine voice pulled him out of his musings.

"What in the world is going on here?"

His mind immediately knew whom that voice belonged too, it was Miss Patty, the woman who owned the dance studio in this little town. It was hard to forget the voice of a woman who was at least three times his age and still decided to check him out. Not to mention that that had only occurred the day before the present time, the event was still freshly burned in his memory. He had thought it best to get away while he could and made the excuse that he had to go buy some cigarettes in the local market.

The red head took a look at the scene before her. A red truck that was somewhat broken with its hood wrapped around a tree. The unconscious driver being pulled out by fellow towns people, a crowd of onlookers standing by patiently. As her eyes rested on a group of teenagers that she recognised as Rory's classmates and project partner's to which she had rented out her studio to, her eyes settled on the blond wonder holding an unconscious girl in the middle of the street.

She quickly realised something.

"Where's Rory?"

Was the phrase her laboured and panicked voice said with a tone and volume higher than it usually was. Paris, Madeleine, Louise and Brad all looked down at Tristan. All of them were still in shock over the turn of events this night had taken and where dumbstruck and gob smacked. Their eyes mirrored fear and disbelief at the close call Rory Gilmore just had.

" Well???"

The dance instructor impatiently screeched.

They where all gaping like fishes, opening their mouths to try and speak but nothing came out. The only one out of them who hadn't done so was Tristan. He figured he didn't have much time to loose at the moment and thought it best to answer the woman in front of him as quickly as he could. The sooner he talked the sooner he could take Rory to the hospital, he figured the woman would take care of warning Rory's mother.

"She's right here."

Was his simple answer.

A whisper passed threw the crowd. All seemed worried yet unconvinced that any harm could happen to a girl like Rory. She was Rory Gilmore after all. The most cautious, caring, devoted and intelligent girl in the town. No, their faces seemed to reflect, it cant be her, she cant be the girl laying in the middle of the street. These phrases were practically written in bold black letters on the towns people faces.

All Miss Patty could do was let out a hushed word.

"What?"

It was barely a whisper but it sounded loud and clear in the deafening silence that seemed to have overcome the entire town in this moment in history. All where incredibly worried as the meaning of the boy's words sunk in and it became apparent that this was no prank. Brows furrowed and the crowd seemed restless as fear's cold sharp fingers started to edge its way threw.

He was loosing patience and quick. It was apparent that the town's people weren't going to accept the fact easily. He had to hurry for who knows what damage was done to Rory's head. Logically speaking she should be okay factoring in that the car hadn't hit her, which could only mean that the girl had sustained the injury while that jerk of a boyfriend of hers had been throwing a punch in her face. Or possibly when she had landed harshly on the floor from the impact of the blow. Which one it actually was Tristan did not have time to ponder on, in either case it did not matter for it was still Bagboy's fault.

He'd take care of that creep soon enough, right now he had to get out of here, fast. Taking Rory's head gently in his hands he slowly turned her face towards the crowd so that they could see for themselves.

The silence broke and hurried whispers overtook the crowd. Soon enough questions where launched at him left and right although he never got the chance to answer any of them.

"Is she okay?"

"Of course she's not you dimwit she's unconscious aren't she?"

"What happened to her?"

"Where is she hurt?"

"Is she bleeding?"

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"What should we do?"

"Does Lorelai know?"

All these questions were asked one atop of the other, Tristan finally loosing his patience with the town's people who had gathered around the accident screamed.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Needless to say the town square became once again quiet. Shocked faces looked back at him. Mothers of young children looked at him in distain and covered their offspring's ears.

Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself he soon turned his head back towards Miss Patty.

"Look, I don't really have time to stick around and be the center of the conversation right now, any other time you can call me up and I'll be glad to play the star of the show but not now. She's bleeding from the head and all I really want at the moment is for one of you to find her mother and tell her Tristan Dugrey is bringing her daughter to Hartford medical hospital. Anyone here got that?"

Miss Patty nodded her head in affirmative.

"I've got her number all I need is a phone."

Was all that left the dance instructor's mouth. It seems as though Paris had finally found what she was looking for as she hurriedly made her way towards Miss Patty her cell in hand.

Tristan gently picked Rory up and headed towards his silver sports car parked next to Luke's diner. He had spotted it earlier in the mist of Miss Patty's arrival.

The last thing he heard before he reached the car was the sound of the red headed woman's voice trying to explain what happened to Rorys mother over the phone.

He opened the passenger door and gently placed the unconscious girl in the seat. Once he himself was settled in he drove off as fast as he could not caring about the speeding ticket he might receive if he met a cop on the way to the hospital.


End file.
